Cama Deshecha
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot] Después de una larga y pesada misión, hasta Uchiha Sasuke es capaz de dejarse hacer un poco. Sobre todo si es un rubio el que lo mima. [Yaoi. NaruSasu. Lemon]


**Disclaimer** Esto no lo ha hecho Kishimoto, autor de Naruto, porque sino hubiera quedado muchísimo mejor xD

**Advertencias:** Yaoi y Lemon. Esto quiere decir: Sexo entre dos chicos. Explicito. Si no te gusta no lo leas y todos contentos. También hay fluff y sweet. Diabeticos, abstenerse.

**Dedicatoria:** A Fati-san. Este fic lo hice para ella, a pesar de que para mi hacer lemon es un suplicio XD Es horroroso nena, tú te mereces algo muchísimo mejor. Y siento haber tardado tantísimo pero simplemente no me salía xD

**Agradecimiento:** A todos aquellos que me aguantaron sin quejarse mis rabietas sobre lo mal que se me dan los lemon con santa paciencia XD. Y al yogurt de stracciatella +¬+

**Cama deshecha.**

Y al cerrar la puerta de su hogar tras él no recibió la paz y el silencio que necesitaba. Con lo que si se vio recibido Sasuke fue con un fuerte "¡¡Por fin volviste, Teme!!" y un rubio de más cincuenta kilos colgado de su cuello que casi le hace caer de espaldas.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y devolvió el abrazo al hiperactivo chico. Al fin y al cabo Naruto era Naruto y había aceptado al vivir con él que la paz y el silencio no entrarían en las cajas de la mudanza. Descansó su cabeza en el hombro contrario y suspiró largamente. Estaba reventado

-¿Qué tal la misión?

-Era una mierda.

Por el tono de voz hastiado, la forma en la que el moreno enterraba la nariz en su cuello y el resoplido que soltó, Naruto comprendió que Sasuke había tenido dos semanas estresantes y que volvía muy quemado. Le acarició el cabello de la nuca mientras daba pasos para atrás obligándolo a caminar. Sasuke se descalzó con torpeza y se dejó llevar por el rubio sin soltar ni un milímetro el agarré. Desde que se había ido a esa maldita misión llena de ninjas ineptos y clientes burgueses e inútiles, lo que más había deseado era volver a su casa y pegarse a la piel de Naruto. A la cálida y siempre agradable piel de Naruto.

-Pero la habéis realizado con existo¿no?

-Pues claro… Pero no gracias a muchos _idiotas_.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Sabía a que idiotas se refería Sasuke. Eran los mismos idiotas que lo seguían calificando de traidor a sus espaldas y no dejaban ni un segundo de atacar al moreno. Casualidades de la vida, muchos también eran los que le seguían llamando "Demonio" en susurros bajos. Al parecer se caracterizaban por dar las puñaladas por la espalda y no dejarlos en paz.

Volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en el moreno; le besuqueó el cuello y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Con algo de esfuerzo logró que se separaran un poco y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Sasuke, pegó sus frentes y le dio un suave beso. Después de haber estado más de dos semanas sin besarse se degustaron despacio, para refrescar el sabor en sus memorias.

-Venga, dúchate.- Dijo sonriente Naruto. –Yo voy a terminar de hacer la cena.

Sasuke asintió, pero puso los ojos en blanco pensando en las pocas ganas de ramen que tenía. Naruto salió del baño para dirigirse a la cocina y el moreno fue a abrir el agua de la ducha. Estuvo diez minutos debajo del chorro cálido, dejando que desentumeciera sus músculos. Después se fue hacia la habitación que compartía con el rubio y se vistió únicamente con la ropa interior y los pantalones negros del pijama. Podía escuchar el trajín en la cocina. Iba a ir para allá, cuando se fijó en una cosa.

La cama estaba destapada y con las mantas echas un revuelo. El dobe seguramente había dormido una siesta antes de que él llegara.

Sasuke se sintió como si la cama lo llamase. Aunque sabía que la cena estaría en seguida (¿Cuánto podría tardar Naruto en calentar el agua para el ramen?) se tumbó, mojando la almohada con las gotitas de agua que quedaban en su cabello. Enterró la nariz entre las sábanas aspirando el olor tan familiar. Se encontraba, por fin, tan a gusto.

"Solo cinco minutos"- Pensó –"Solo me quedaré cinco minutos y luego iré a la cocina.

Pero se quedó dormido.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano rascando por su ombligo.

-Teme… despierta-tebayo.

-Hum… Déjame dormir…- Sasuke se revolvió más, apartando la mano que intentaba encontrarle las cosquillas, literalmente hablando.

-Tienes que cenar.

-No me apetece comer ramen.

-¿Quién ha hablado de ramen?

El Uchiha por fin abrió los ojos y observó con sorpresa una bandeja de onigiris en la mano izquierda de su novio. Su comida favorita.

De repente se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre.

-¿Vamos a cenar aquí?

-Sí¿qué más da? Parece que no tienes muchas ganas de moverte.

Se incorporó y le dejó sitió al rubio para que se sentara a su lado en la cama. Cogió una de las bolas de arroz y se la llevó a la boca con cuidado (Nunca se fiaría de las cualidades culinarias de Naruto) Relleno de atún. Dio un mordisco más grande. Estaba bastante bueno.

Naruto cogió otro y se lo comió de un bocado.

-¡Me han quedado genial, dattebayo!

-No están mal… Parece ser que eres capaz de hervir arroz.

-¡A que no comes, bastardo!- Le gritó haciendo ademán de quitarle la bandeja. Sasuke fue más rápido y cogió dos bolas más por si acaso. –Vamos, reconoce que te han gustado, baka.

Sasuke solo sonrió levemente.

Cuando terminaron el rubio se llevó los trastos de vuelta a la cocina y regresó trotando alegremente. El moreno, tumbado otra vez, no podía entender porqué siempre estaba tan energético. Le abrió los brazos perezosamente y el otro chico aceptó enseguida la invitación. Se tumbó encima de Sasuke, dejando recargar todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, pero sin llegar aplastarlo.

Se dedicó a mirar al rubio, para comprobar si había cambiado algo en esas dos semanas que estuvo fuera. Traía el pelo suelto y revuelto. Pasó los dedos a través de él, jugueteando y comprobando su tacto. Observó un rato sus grandes ojos azules, luego las mejillas marcadas por finas líneas. Delineó sus labios con las yemas de los dedos.

Necesitó besarle de nuevo. Pudo notar la sonrisa sobre su boca.

Acarició su espalda notando el tacto de la camiseta de tirantes negra de algodón que llevaba y, al bajar para dar un suave apretón al trasero, el pantalón de chándal naranja.

Sí, su Naruto no había cambiado nada. Seguía teniendo su pelo rubio y suave, su deliciosa boca, su redondo y perfecto trasero y su mal gusto para vestir.

-Tienes la piel fría.- Comentó el rubio pasando los labios por la piel de su hombro izquierdo.

-Porqué me acabo de duchar.

Siguió paseando su boca y sus manos por el blanco y desnudo torso. Mordisqueó la clavícula y pellizcó un pezón. Sasuke arqueó ligeramente la espalda y, reprimiendo los suspiros, habló:

-Estoy cansado.

-Lo sé.

-Y tú tienes todavía demasiada ropa encima.

-Pues soluciónalo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y llevó las manos al borde de la camiseta negra del rubio, quitándosela con presteza. Lo agarró por la nuca para juntar sus bocas; era el beso más desesperado que llevaban por ahora. Pero seguro que pronto podrían mejorarlo.

Sin apenas separarse, el moreno dirigió sus manos hacía el cierre de los pantalones y en menos de un segundo ya los había bajado junto con la ropa interior.

-Hum… Siempre me desnudas enseguida- "Protestó" Naruto, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-Eso es porque eres demasiado torpe para besarme y desnudarme a la vez… Auch.- Se quejó cuando mordió más fuerte.

Paseo la punta de los dedos por los muslos del rubio subiendo hasta las redondas nalgas y las apretó con fuerza, haciendo que se removiera sobre él y hiciera un ruidito ahogado con la garganta que a Sasuke le gustaba pensar que era un ronroneo. Siguió manoseando el (nunca se cansaría de pensarlo) perfecto trasero de su novio. Hacerlo le hacía sonreír ligeramente. Le encantaba, y si eso le volvía un pervertido aceptaba el sobrenombre con gusto.

-Sasuke, mi culo no es una pelotita antiestrés a la que espachurras hasta que te quedas contento.

-Cállate y desnúdame- Le ordenó, pero sonaba divertido. Sería porque Naruto seguía mordisqueándole.

Al rubio le costaba dejar de besar la piel de Sasuke. Era suave, blanca y recordaba a la nata. Sabía fresco y olía bien. Acariciando los costados, bajó los pantalones negros del pijama y los lanzó al suelo. Jugueteó con los elásticos de la ropa interior mientras chupaba un pezón y el Uchiha gimió imperceptiblemente, siguiendo amasando el trasero entre sus manos como si fuera pan.

Recordaba que al principio, no importaba si estaba arriba o abajo, Naruto iba muy rápido. Pero poco a poco había comenzado a controlarse y se tomaba su tiempo (a veces incluso demasiado, para su desesperación) con los preliminares. Sintió alivio cuando sus boxer acompañaron al resto de la ropa.

Naruto no iba a desesperarlo después de todo.

Completamente desnudos, frotándose contra el cuerpo del otro, besando cualquier porción de piel que tuvieran al alcance y prácticamente bebiendo de sus bocas, Naruto tomo ambas erecciones con las manos y empezó a frotarlas a la vez con un ritmo rápido y un movimiento extraño. Cuando una mano iba hacia arriba, la otra iba hacía abajo, por lo que ninguna parte de los miembros quedaba sin el contacto de su mano. Cuando llegaba a las puntas apretaba con los pulgares (Sasuke gruñía en ese momento y él suspiraba pesadamente). Siempre que parecía que iban a terminar aumentaba el ritmo, haciendo que el calor llegara a puntos inalcanzables, para en el último segundo parar abruptamente. Y cada vez que lo hacía recibía el castigo de un fuerte mordisco en el cuello que dejaría marca al día siguiente.

A la cuarta vez de repetir el proceso, Sasuke le pellizco los dos cachetes del trasero con fuerza.

-¡Ey, baka!- Protestó.

-Deja de refunfuñar. Hazlo.

A Naruto se le murieron las protestas en la boca. Ese "Hazlo" en su cabeza había sonado como un "Fóllame.

La imaginación de Naruto era desbordante.

-Date la vuelta- Le pidió. Sasuke lo hizo, apoyando los codos en la almohada, mientras que el rubio rebuscaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacaba un bote de lubricante.

Agarró las caderas blancas para que se mantuvieran en alto y lamió con un ligero toque de infantilidad, al igual que lamería un niño un helado, desde los testículos hasta la apretada entrada. Hizo presión para adentrar su lengua, teniendo que sujetar más firmemente el cuerpo de su koi, que se removía y había soltado un fuerte gemido (deliciosamente obsceno, según el Uzumaki, e increíblemente vulgar para la propia opinión de Sasuke) al notar la húmeda intrusión. Por un momento a Naruto se le ocurrió la idea de soplar dentro, pero se contuvo ya que sabía que terminaría con una patada en la boca por parte del Uchiha y su encantador sentido del humor.

Dándole un mordisco a la nalga, se separó un poco de él. Untó sus dedos con lubricante y le rodeó el estómago con un brazo, pegándose completamente a la espalda. Su piel morena contrastaba increíblemente con la de Sasuke. Asegurándose de que lo tenía firmemente agarrado, empezó a besarle con cariño la nuca, el cuello y los hombros mientras penetró con dos dedos en su interior y los movi con cuidado. No es que lo necesitara realmente; ni era la primera vez que lo hacían ni era la primera vez que Sasuke estaba abajo, pero el de pelo negro había estado dos semanas fuera y Naruto quería prepararlo un poco para asegurarse de que no le doliera.

Después de lo que creyó que era suficiente (eso y un bufido de desesperación por parte del Uchiha), embadurnó con lo que sobró de sus dedos su propia erección. Asiendo la cintura de Sasuke y anclando su barbilla en el hombro pálido, se fue adentrando en su estrecho interior lentamente.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y la almohada que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Sentir a Naruto entrando en él era como llenarse de calor. Demasiado intenso. Todo el cuerpo del Uzumaki pegado al suyo de tal forma que el limite que diferenciaba al uno del otro se perdía.

Por eso a Sasuke no le importaba estar abajo si era Naruto el que se fundía con él. Era suyo. Solo suyo. Y a nadie más le permitiría que se adentrara en él, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Naruto era el único que podía; el único que había podido llegar a él.

-Se… está… muy apretado… y resbaladizo… aquí.- Jadeó contra su oído de forma sucia cuando estuvo por completo dentro. Sasuke se echo para atrás para acomodar la intrusión y tensó sus músculos para hacerle gemir. Seguro que las yemas de Naruto iban a dejar morados en su cintura.

-Muévete… o me dormiré.

-Eso no… te lo crees ni tú.

Naruto salió un poco para volver a embestir con fuerza, tirando de las caderas de Sasuke hacía abajo, haciendo la penetración más profunda para alcanzar su protata. El Uchiha balanceaba su pelvis al ritmo de Naruto, perfectamente acompasados en poco tiempo. Se apoyó en un solo brazo para llevar su mano hacía el muslo moreno de su pareja, acariciándolo y tirando de él para mejorar la posición.

-Más… ¡Hmm!... rápido…- Gruñó y Naruto obedeció. Aumentando el movimiento todo lo que podía; profundizando más y más mientras que soltaba suspiros y gemidos calientes que golpeaban la oreja del de pelo negro.

Las manos morenas se deslizaron hasta la entrepierna del mayor. Acarició las ingles y envolvió los testículos y la erección. Iban de un lado a otro de la zona pélvica, tironeando delicadamente el vello púbico negro o toqueteando los pliegues del escroto.

Sasuke apenas si podía contener los gemidos. No iba a poder aguantar más con los juegos de Naruto (_Eran_ juegos. Naruto siempre parecía estar jugando cuando le hacía el amor y eso lo hacía parecer tan estúpida y jodidamente tierno) Contraía su entrada inconcientemente en cada embestida, haciendo que el rubio fuera más y más escandaloso con sus gemidos.

Estaban en el puto paraíso. Y lo habían echado mucho de menos durante esas dos semanas.

-Sa…suke… gírate… ¡Ahm!... Besa…me.- Pidió posando sus labios contra su mejilla sudorosa. No podía negarse a esa voz. Giró la cabeza y atrapó la deliciosa boca de Naruto entre la suya, a pesar de la incomodidad de la postura. La mano que había estado revoloteando por el muslo suave y tostado subió hasta la cabeza, agarró con delicadeza los cabellos rubios y ayudó a profundizar el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas mientras el calor subía cada vez más.

Demasiado cálido para aguantar mucho.

En una fuerte embestida, Naruto alcanzó el orgasmo en el interior del moreno, gritando sobre su boca. Sasuke lo siguió derramándose sobre las arrugadas sábanas y mordiendo el labio de su novio en un intento infructuoso de acallar el gemido que se escapaba de su garganta.

El rubio se dejo caer agotado sobre la espalda del otro y este sobre la cama. Daban grandes bocanadas de aire fresco intentando regular su respiración y su temperatura corporal. Sasuke aun tenía la mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y acarició distraídamente por detrás de las orejas como si fuera un gatito.

Cuando el Uzumaki recuperó el aliento, salió despacio del interior de Sasuke y se dejó caer a su lado.

Sasuke se incorporó sobre sus codos y lo miro directamente con sus ojos negros, con una leve sonrisa bailando en su cara. Le aparto un poco el flequillo de la cara y Naruto, algo sonrojado, se le quedo mirando atontado. Los ojos de Sasuke tenían un brillo tan extraño, tan cálido, que lo dejaba sin ganas de hablar, o hacer nada que no fuera pegarse a él.

Era algo vergonzoso para él; darse cuenta de la falta de cariño tan grande que había tenido siempre y como cuando le mostraban un poco se volvía una especie de lapa humana. Así que obedeciendo a su impulso se abrazó al blanco torso y utilizó el hombro del Uchiha como almohada, sintiendo las caricias y los mimos en su cabello mientras caían en el sueño.

No necesitaban decirse nada. Solo dormir entre las sabanas arrugadas de una cama deshecha.

**Fin.**

**N de la A:** Odio hacer lemon, lo odio T-T Me quedan fatal. Me cuesta la misma vida. Esto es una porquería ::Malale se esconde debajo de una sabana:: Tiene permiso para criticar hasta la muerte.


End file.
